Fastener installation tools, such as pneudraulic fastener installation tools, are utilized to install fasteners to secure a plurality of workpieces to one another. The fasteners may be conventional pull-type fasteners which include a separable pintail portion engageable by a jaw assembly attached to the tool. It is always desirable to extend the tool's life, prevent leakage of hydraulic fluid from the tool, and decrease manufacturing costs for the tool.